


I'm Sorry.

by xLunarFics



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Based on S03E19 of OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!, M/M, venomous apologizes for war crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunarFics/pseuds/xLunarFics
Summary: "He shouldn't be doing this.Like— Really. He shouldn't.He had already messed up their relationship far beyond repair after making a deal with Shadowy Figure. Spent his time on this planet, making a fool of himself to think power was all that could make his heart feel the same as it did before.And yet, Professor Venomous was standing within the island of his laboratory, horribly attempting to eyeball the amount of icing he needed to decorate to the top of his cake."This is a short drabble from wanting to take a shot at writing the "Let's Be Forgiven" scene in the finale.
Relationships: Fink & Professor Venomous, Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous, Professor Venomous & Shadowy Figure
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	I'm Sorry.

He shouldn't be doing this.

Like— _Really. He shouldn't._

He had already messed up their relationship far beyond repair after making a deal with Shadowy Figure. Spent his time on this planet, making a fool of himself to think power was all that could make his heart feel the same as it did before.

And yet, Professor Venomous was standing within the island of his laboratory, horribly attempting to eyeball the amount of icing he needed to decorate to the top of his cake. An 'I'm Sorry' cake—or, at least, what was meant to be read from the dribbles of pink icing that laid upon the chocolate cake. As he had frantically worked through making the mixture, Fink had offered to help work on it with him. But, through some sobs, the villain declined, saying something off of the lines that it needs to be special. He didn't even bother to add a creamy exterior to it, after his heart sunk from waiting half-an-hour for the cake to bake.

He did, however, want to add an extra decoration to it.

_A heart._

Venomous didn't want to explicitly write _"I love you."_ or some other sappy line to the top of it because he wasn't sure if Boxman would want him back. Obviously, he didn't want to surprise the man with an "I still love you." after everything he did wrong. Additionally, Boxy deserved an apology. He was too caught up in a power fantasy, has his son's Turbo form destroy the people of the plaza, _destroy Box—. . ._

. . . So he decided against writing that.

What he did put, however, was a heart-shaped sugar cookie. Covered sloppily with the leftover icing. Finally, placed neatly atop the chocolate cake, it all came together. It looked like an organized disaster. Though, to him, an effort.

After wrapping it up in a catering box, Professor Venomous wrapped himself up in a scarf and set out to visit the Earth again. In one of his previous visits to the plaza, he had learned that Boxman had retired. Moved out from Boxmore, and now resided elsewhere, leaving his children to care for the facility. From one of their bedroom talks, they actually discussed a similar event. What did they want to do after villainy? _Did they want a future together after that, or would they just continue being villains until they visit the cornfields above?_ Unfortunately, the two hadn't entertained such an idea much, being more caught up in petty villainy. But he wished they did.

. . . .

The first action he took once resurfacing his home planet was to find where Boxman was. To do that, he'd likely get information from one of the people that have constantly been around him— Unlike Venomous himself.- However, instead of going to Boxmore (it used to be 'Box-It-Venom.) himself, he decided to visit the heroes instead. One that he's known in the past— Carol.

After easily locating the home, he saw Carol tending to the lawn out front, who, in turn, noticed him approaching her home from the sidewalk. That helps, he supposes, as he wouldn't have to awkwardly greet her from her doorstep.

"Hey, Laserbl— . . . Venomous.", she started, pausing her work to address the other properly, before raising a brow slightly to deliver a question. "What are you doin' here?"

Venomous shuffled the cake underneath his coat, before returning the greeting.

"Hello, Carol. I wanted to. . . ask you about something.

"If you're here to talk K.O., he doesn't want to talk to you.", Carol then harshened her tone.

"No—I'm not here for that. I just— I wanted to ask about Boxman.", he replied, narrowing his eyes slightly.

The hero blinked in surprise by the query, before delivering a dry laugh. Boxman? He wants to talk about that goof?

_"Haven't you hurt that guy enough?"_

She's right. It's horrible to rub the fact in, but she's right. Venomous already hurt Boxman too much, and visiting him might just seem like a horrible reflection of their past. That's— _. . . also not what he's here for, though._ Venomous knows he doesn't deserve to be forgiven, he's just here to apologize.

The professor squinted lightly, attempting to organize some thoughts together. Attempting to reply without cracking.

"I'm— I'm aware that... I caused too much pain to the plaza. I'm aware that I can't resolve everything. Power got to my head and I— I only want to try to make up for it. . ."

He confessed, letting out a coarse sigh as he clutched the side of his face. He then let it glide forward to smooth out his hair. Despite his efforts, through a faltered posture and saddened expression breaking through a serious one, Carol could read the emotion radiating from his form. She then walked over to him, laying a hand over his free one before looking

"I thought that you'd never be satisfied without power. I'm. . . Glad that he was the one to show you just how much you could be without it.", she responded with a smile, eyes gravitating towards his. (They've had sincere moments before at P.O.I.N.T. Prep, but this felt different. Not that they minded, both set out for different—better futures.)

Finally, after a few moments of silence, Carol's few steps backward increased the space between them once again. Venomous coughed to break such silence.

". . . So, I wanted to ask if you ever knew where he went. After leaving Boxmore, I mean.—"

Carol hummed, having taken in the information. She then gave a chuckle, which was much fonder than the previous laugh. Venomous appreciated this.

"That's all you wanted? I believe the last time he visited us, he boasted about moving to a lil' cabin in the middle of nowhere. I think I have the address somewhere, actually!—"

. . .

This was the address, right? It's cold—too cold. How could someone live out in the middle of nowhere like this? Being cold-blooded—at least being so now—he was never well-adapted to such temperatures.

Professor Venomous shivered, before slowly inching his hand toward the door. This was it, he was going to see Boxy again after so many years of being without him. He was scared, but yet filled with anticipation. He missed Boxman.

A few knocks on the door, and then he waited. Cob, he can see his breath out here. What if Boxman isn't home, what if he's gone?- Despite the simplistic, he's already been letting thoughts get to his head.

And suddenly, the door handle rattled—so someone is here—, before being opened.

"Huh?", Boxman let out with half-lidded, not aware of the person who knocked, at least not until he looked up. Looked up to see that charming, beautiful face he remembered. Remembrance of only the fondest memories, though horrors had started to creep through his mind.

"I'm sorry.", he told Boxman after seconds—feeling like hours—of silence. He then took the cake from behind his lab coat, displaying it in all its glory to the villain standing before him.

His partner looked over at the cake, before jolting in surprise. He then shook his head, though the expression wasn't negative at all. Warm even, with a soft chuckle and a light smile.

**_"Here we go again."_**

**Author's Note:**

> This is,,, Mostly to try out AO3 for a bit. I usually use this for reading fanfiction, but I've never posted my works on here. This was originally posted on my Wattpad. So if you've seen this before, you've probably seen it there. Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! Additionally, if you have any constructive writing criticism, I'd love to hear it!


End file.
